Alfheim
by GinBara AkaTora
Summary: Dumbledore arranges for some students of Alfheim to attend Hogwarts to compare their schools... or so he says...
1. Comings

Note - The magic system was created by Catsy.

Chapter 1 - Comings

"...Because of the success of the TriWizard Tournament, it was decided that this year we will be welcoming some guests all the way from Japan." Dumbledore rambled on before the feast could begin. After hearing mention of the cursed tournament, the two thirds of the Golden Trio that were zoning out quickly zoned back in. Dumbledore continued on.

"Please note that they will be given the option to attend your classes to compare how classes are different here and there. They will be working on their own studies from their school, so they will not be required to complete any of the assigned class work from their classes here. Do not be jealous, for if they were required to do the work, they would be doing more than twice the work that you are doing.

"Of the ten that are coming, one is a teacher. He has volunteered to teach their version of magic. This will be an additional elective to third years and above. Please keep in mind that this elective doesn't replace any of your other classes, it is in addition to your other classes if you choose to take this class.

"Now let us welcome the representatives from Alfheim Academy." At the finishing line of Dumbledore's speach, the huge double doors creaked open.

In walked ten people in a triangle formation. At point was a tall red haired young man. Next was two black haired students, a black eyed boy and a blue eyed girl. After them was a brunette, a blond, and an albino girl. A Weasley hair colored girl, another two brunettes and a blond brought up the rear. The strange thing about them was that they were all wearing armor and had some sort of weapon on them.

"Our guests will be staying in Gryffindor Tower." Most of the strangers walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat by the Golden Trio. The red haired man walked to the teachers' table and took a seat at the end. "Now let the feast begin!"

Umbridge, the toad, hem hemmed for the red haired man's attention. Once she had it, and the attention of the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall, she spoke in an obvious falsetto and with fake kindness and an obvious sneer, "weapons are not allowed in Hogwarts. Please get rid of them." The redhead seemed to think for a bit when in actuality he was looking to his students for advice. The girl with the Weasley hair's nod was almost imperceptible, execept to a select few.

With seemingly getting permission, the redhead cleared his throat and replied with, "hey, guys! We're safe here, you can put your gear back into your inventories now." Almost as one, they all lifted their left hand and swiped downward and seemed to press buttons only they could see. After a few moments, their weapons and armor seemingly disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as they were done with that, they began to eat. As they were eating, the Alfheim students quietly conversed with each other in tones that were inaudible to the Hogwarts students.


	2. First Lesson

Chapter 2 - First Lesson

The next day at breakfast, the students got their schedules.

The Golden Trio noticed that on Tuesday, from 11:30 to 1:00, they would have the new elective.

By the time their first class in the new subject rolled around, on the fifth, the Golden Trio were excited to be some of the first to experience the new class. Everyone was speculating on what the new class would be about.

When the Gryffindors arrived in the previously unused classroom they noticed that the strange students were already there, sitting at a round table in the back. All of them, not just the four that were in the fifth year. The only one that was missing was the teacher.

At 11:36, in walked the new teacher.

"Hey ya class! I'm here to teach you the basics of what you would learn in Alfheim. Since there is a lot of stuff that isn't really all that relevant to you guys, a whole bunch of stuff got cut out. Normally you would have five classes; mathematics, reading and writing, history, geography, and weaponry. We start much earlier than you, so the magic doesn't come into play until later on. Y'all know how to read and write. Our geography and history is irrelevant to you. So that leaves math and weaponry. I'm going to assume that you lot know the basics of math, so I will just be giving ya a worksheet on each operation. Each worksheet will have 100 questions worth one point each. After that, we'll take a step into weaponry. Since y'all are older, you get to learn magic.

"This class will be mainly participation grades, so if you try, you'll do fine even if you suck. There will be one assignment a day and no homework. After you finish your work or assignment or I finish my lecture, you can do work from other classes. You can talk amongst yourselves as long as you're not too loud. If the volume in here gets to be too high, your talking privileges will be revoked. If you don't finish your work, or you're not in class, you'll be given the next class time to work until you are caught up with the rest of the class. If this happens, one of the students from Alfheim will tutor you for as long as you need them for. That's it for today! Enjoy your extra homework time!" He finished with a blinding grin. "Oh! And call me Tsuboi-Sensei."

The students quietly chatted among themselves so as to not irritate their new, and seemingly lenient, teacher.

"Hey guys! How ya doing on that work I assigned y'all?" Tsuboi-Sensei said in his loud voice after walking over to the Alfheim students. Everyone in the classroom heard every word he said.

"We got it done. You do realize that you just gave us the assignment, then walked out on us with barely a word of explanation, right?" Replied the elected spokesman of the group, the only boy, after he handed him a paper.

"Hehehe... oops?" The red head said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh whatever," the orange haired girl cut in before excuses could start flowing from the redhead's mouth. "Just get on with it and tell us our next assignment, so we can start working on it."

The teacher glanced around shiftily, "Kirigaya, will you please?"

The black haired teen muttered something under his breath. A moment later, nothing could be heard from their corner of the room.

"Okay guys, this lesson plan is great. Now I need y'all to make the worksheets they are going to do. 100 questions each. Start with addition. Then I need subtraction, multiplication, and then division. I need the first ones," suddenly, they could be heard again, "by next week."

"Sure, we can do that," replied the spokesman.


	3. Exploration

Chapter 3 - Exploration

That Friday night, of the eighth, in the third year, Gryffindor, girl's dorm room, there is a hushed conversation going on in between the two youngest of the transfers. "You're starting the exploration of the forest shifts. Remember to look for creatures that are detrimental to the natural ecosystem." After a few more words of reminder, the black haired girl whispered a few words causing herself to seemingly change into a small, blue dragon that one of the older girls kept as a companion. "Now go, remember it will only last one minute.

The little dragon rolled her eyes, nodded, and took off out of the open window into the night air. The dragon flue into the Forbidden Forest. As soon as it landed, it changed back into the small dark haired girl. The girl wandered around for a few hours before she came to an abrupt stop.

"I know that you're there... you might as well come out." She spoke in suggestion to seemingly nothing after turning to her side.

The bushes rustled after a few moments wait. Out walked a man with the bottom half of a horse.

The blue eyed girl blinked in surprise, she had never seen anything like the horse man. Considering that the horse man had responded to her words, she figured that he is sentient. "Hello, I am called Kari. What might I call you?" She inquired formally.

A glimmer of surprise could be seen for only a split second before it was gone. "I am called Bane," he replied in an equally formal tone.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do not suppose that you could ask your companion to come out as well?" Kari politely asked. The look of surprise returned for a brief moment. After a few minutes of staring at each other, he nodded his permission. Out of the bushes emerged another horse man. "I beg your pardon, but I do not believe that I have come into contact with creatures such as yourselves before. If you do not mind me asking, will you please inform me of your species name?"

Another flicker of surprise entered both of the horse men's eyes. "I an Firenze. We are centaurs."

She nodded her understanding. I see, so you are the natives of this forest," at their nod, she continued, "my allies and I would appreciate it if you could tell us if there are any creatures that are harmful to this forest's ecosystem." They nodded again. "We are willing to kill anything in this forest that poses a threat."

"There are several nests of Acromantula in the forest. They are not natives of this region," Bane replied, "how about we have your people come to the edge of the forest tomorrow at noon and a few of us will escort them to one of the smaller nests."

"I am agreeable to those terms. However, I do not know if all of us will be available, therefore, if we cannot all make it to the meeting, then a representative of our group will come to set up another date and time for our meeting. Is this agreeable to the people of the centaur?" Kari inquired.

"Yes, we of the Centaur Herd of the Black Forest are agreeable to the terms set before us." Firenze formally stated.

"Thank you, that is good the hear. Now then, will you please escort me to the edge of the forest, I'm afraid that I'm a bit lost." With their nod of compliance, the small girl and two centaurs set off. "One more thing, I don't suppose that you can keep a secret?"


	4. Attack, Fight Back

Chapter 4 - Attack, Fight Back

The next day, Kari corralled her fellow Alfheim representatives into an empty classroom.

"Report," the Weasley haired girl commanded.

"Right Asuna, so there are something in the forest called Acromantula. The natives, centaurs, they have torsos of a human, but from the waist down they have the body of a horse, said that they would meet us at noon at the edge of the forest. If not all of us can make it, then we will need to send someone to reschedule a time that is good for us all. They will lead us to a nest of the pests and we can go all out."

"Is that time good for all of us?" The newly named Asuna questioned in her commander voice. She received nods of compliance and eagerly voiced replies.

* * *

Later that day, at five till, the group started to gather at the edge of the forest. They were fully equipped in their armor with their weapons. They had to wait a bit for the centaurs who were precisely on time. The centaurs guided them deep into the forest.

After approximately half an hour, the group arrived at a rock formation. It was covered in spider webs.

"Is there any information that you can give us before we go in there?" Asuna asked the centaurs.

"The Acromantula is a highly dangerous, giant spider. I do not suggest that the foals be near hear." Firenze cautioned.

"We thank you for your concern, but we are all highly trained." Asuna replied evenly. "How many of them are there, Aya?"

"20... 30... no, there's 36 of them in there." The albino replied after a few moments of intense concentration.

After that, the group of 10 fanned out to cover the most ground possible. Aya and one of the brunettes quickly scaled a tree to get to two separate vantage points to fire arrows from.

Then, the attack commenced.

Most of the group charged right in with a blade. There's a single mace wielded and a single claws user.

They slashed, hacked, and bashed their way through the giant spiders. The two archers shot down any that dared to try to flee. They made quick work of the spiders. To the centaurs' surprise, after an Acromantula died, it shattered into millions of small blue polygons.

After finishing up with the giant spiders, they grouped up with the centaurs.

"Did we get all of them, Aya?" A few seconds later, the albino girl gave a quick nod in confirmation. Asuna turned her attention to the centaurs, "As you won't be able to access their nest, is there anything that you would like us to collect from it?"

The centaurs conferred a little away from the group.

"Well," began the spokesman of the centaur, after they finished their discussion, "we would appreciate it if you would collect the Acromantula silk so that we may put it to good use, as we cannot get to most of it ourselves."

With a nod all around, the Alfheim members got to work for a long three hours of collecting all of the spider silk that the eye could see.

They turned over the silk to the centaurs and returned to the castle.

* * *

The weeks passed seemingly with little else of notice. To ensure that they did not hunt the forest dry in the first few weeks, they arranged with the centaurs to only take out a nest of Acromantula during the first weekend of each month, so there were no more hunting trips that month.

* * *

Saturday, October fifth, the Alfheim group set out into the forest again, only this time it was early in the morning, and spent their time there almost exactly the same way as they had the month before.

That afternoon was spent in Hogsmeade. They took turns tailing their main target.

When it was Silica's turn, there was a large gathering at a pub called the Hog's Head.

She discreetly followed, then took up residence in a nearby corner, so she could hear what was going on.

They were starting a club where they would learn defense! That was good because their defense teacher was literally teaching them nothing.

As she observed the pub, she noticed two other people in the pub who weren't in the new club or worked there. One was a woman she didn't recognize and the other was a student.

Silica made sure to try to memorize the two faces that weren't supposed to be at the meeting, just in case.

Soon, the meeting ended and she switched out with Argo. Later that night, while waiting for their meeting to start, Silica realized that she probably had the most to report.


	5. Lessons

Chapter 5 - Lessons

The Tuesday after the Hogsmeade weekend, the trio were excited for their class with the Alfheim teacher. They had done one hundred questions of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. According to the speech given on the first day of that class, next they were going to start with weaponry or magic.

They were disappointed. It turns out that they had to listen to a lecture then they had a discussion on money management.

The next five lessons, they talked about different types of weapons. They also got to see the possibilities of what a weapon could do by watching demonstrations.

The week after that, they got to pick out which type of weapon they wanted to learn how to use.

They didn't get to actually touch a weapon until the week after, the last week of November. They were then assigned one of the weapons that they wanted for their use during class.

The majority of the class, including all of the Gryffindor boys, wanted to learn how to use a sword. Hermione, the only Gryffindor girl, decided on a bow and arrow. Each of the four offered weapons had at least a couple students wanting to learn how to use them.

Their first lesson with the weapons was how to take care of their assigned weapons. For this class, the group was split up by what weapon they chose to learn how to work with. Each group had at least one member of the Alfheim group as an instructor.

The last three lessons of the year in the extra class were about how to hold and the proper stances to be in when using the weapons.

* * *

When the students returned, the first two lessons of the second semester were a review of what they had learned about their weapons the previous semester.

Finally, on the twenty-eighth of January, they moved onto magic. Unfortunately, it started with a lecture.

"Hello ya'll. Today, we start learning about magic from Alfheim. We call our magic Majutsugo. It is divided into seven categories. These categories are element based. The seven elements are Dark, Earth, Fire, Holy, Illusion, Water, and Wind. Each of these elemental categories can be further divided into three to four groups. These groups are Benign, Malign, Recovery, and Utility. I think that from the names they are all pretty self explanatory. At this level, we'll teach you a Malign Spell from each of the categories of magic. Any questions?"

Several hands were raised. Tsuboi-Sensei called on one student randomly. "Are you really going to teach us dark magic? Isn't that illegal?"

"What we'll be teaching you is Dark magic. As in the element of darkness, the opposite of brightness. Not your type of dark magic, therefore not illegal. Any other questions?"

This time, only one hand was raised. "When do we start?"

"Next week," several people groaned at the fact that it would be another week until they got to work on magic in this class, "but, if you're dead set on starting today, that can be arranged. The first step is finding your magical core. Can everyone do that?" All he got were blank looks. "Okay, guess not. How do you use magic if you don't even know what a magic core is? That was not a rhetorical question. Someone please answer."

Hermione tentatively raised her hand. At his nod, she spoke. "Well, we use wands to channel our magic, Tsuboi-Sensei."

"Oh, so you guys can't do wandless casting?"

"We can do Accidental Magic which is wandless. Some really powerful people can use wandless magic, but not everyone can."

"I see. Well, that makes things more difficult. The only one of us that actually uses a wand sometimes is Asuna. When we cast spells, we just say the incantation and gesture with out hands. Since she is the only wand user among us, she will take over from here." With that final remark, Tsuboi-Sensei switched places with the girl with Weasley colored hair.

"Okay, for us, casting with a wand is pretty simple. You just point at your target and say the incantation. I'll go ahead and assume that you all know how to point a wand at things. Therefore, I feel it is safe to turn you back over to Kl- Tsuboi-Sensei.

"Alrighty, that was simpler than I thought it would be. Now, since you guys know how to channel magic, let's begin with the incantation. We will start with the element of Darkness, otherwise known all Dark Magic. The incantation for the simplest spell of that category is ya jan. For Earth, the incantation is do jan. Hi jan is for Fire. Se jan is Holy. Ma jan is Illusion. Zu jan is Water, and fu jan is Wind. Who can tell me what is different and what is the same with all of the incantations?"

He pointed to Hermione when she raised her hand. "They all end in 'jan', and they all start with two different letters. All seven categories start with a constant followed by a vowel."

He grinned. "A little more than I was looking for, but completely correct either way. Each of these incantations are two words. The first word designates the element. The second word tells the effects. All seven fire a projectile at your target. Each one of a different element. For the rest of class, ya'll can practice saying the incantations but do not cast. If you cast, you'll have a week's worth of detentions. We'll start on casting next week. That's all for today."

* * *

"Alrighty, class," Tsuboi-Sensei beamed at the class of fifth years, "today we start using magic. You'll have two class days to learn to cast the spell before we'll move on to the next spell. After all of the spells have been learned, we will review for your final in this class.

"As you can see, we set up a special place for you to practice your spell casting." Here, he gestured to the targets that had been set up along one side of the room. "Since there are more of you than there are targets, you'll need to get into groups of five, as we only have four targets and there are 20 of you. Every group needs to have at least two houses represented."

It took a while, but eventually, everyone was in a group of five with at least one member of two different houses in each group.

Looking around and nodding in approval, Tsuboi-Sensei continued, "We will go alphabetically through the elements. Who can tell me which element is first?" Picking at random, as most of the students had raised their hands, the student answered with Darkness. "Very good. Can anyone tell me the incantation for the spell?" This time, only Hermione and the Ravenclaws raised their hands. He picked one of the Ravenclaws. They answered correctly with ya jan. "Excellent, five points to Ravenclaw. Now decide what order y'all will go in. Y'all get one shot at the spell before switching to the next person in line. Y'all will rotate through your groups repeatedly until class ends. Whoever gets it on their first try gets five points, getting it within your first ten tries gets you three points. Anyone who manages it today will get one point. Begin once you've decided your order."


End file.
